Whiskey Lullaby
by StarOfTheSeaaa
Summary: Obi Wan is full of pain and regret. His heart is broken, his soul shattered. Anakin has turned to the dark side, and Obi Wan feels he has nothing to live for. So he turns to the one thing that can ease his mind, and erase his pain. Alcohol. A dangerous cure. A dangerous weapon. Oneshot Post ROTS set after Obi Wan gives Luke to his Aunt and Uncle. Character death and extreme angst


Hello, so this is just a very short, and very sad, one shot that I wrote after listening to the song;

Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss

A truly beautiful song, with a sad but beautiful story. I've loved it for many years, and while I was looking through pictures on Deviantart I came across a picture of Obi Wan looking at Anakin's lightsaber. I would give you a link but fanfic does not allow it. So I will tell you how to find it.

Go to Deviantart the website

Then search 'The Memory Remains- Original'

It will be the thirdish picture on the page and its of Obi Wan looking at Anakin's lightsaber. The name of the account its under is;

DBergren

I did not ask the owner for permission for this photo and I take no rights or anything to the photo. I just happened across it and found the emotion it compelled in my too much to resist. So I wrote this. I recommend you look at the picture before reading the story, and having the song play in the background. The two elements really complete it.

Anyways, I do not own the song, the picture, or the characters. I own nothing in this story. I just had an urge to write.

Enjoy.

* * *

Obi Wan sat in the small hovel, built into the sand of the desert planet of Tatooine. He had constructed a very small dwelling for himself upon landing on the planet. He was to remain there for the rest of his life, and watch over the son of his best friend as he grew into a man and towards his destiny. It had broken his heart all over again to hand little Luke over to complete strangers yet he knew it was for the best. He had nothing to offer Luke. He could not raise him. He could not train him in the ways of the force. He was a failed Master, a failed Jedi, a failed friend and father.

Obi Wan stared at the lightsaber he held in his hand. His face was no longer a mask hiding his emotions from the world. His face showed clearly how he was feeling inside.

He was hurt.

Broken, and battered.

He had just left the one man he had ever loved on a volcanic planet to die. He had left the only person he had ever allowed himself to love behind. And it killed him.

He felt as if he was dead. He had no other feelings, just pain and sorrow. His heart was broken, yet somehow managed to continue to beat. He didn't know why it kept him alive, he just wished it would stop.

He had no reason to continue living. He had no one left to live for. His best friend was dead, killed by his own hand. His Order all but extinct, killed by the man he loved. And he now had to live in seclusion. Hidden from the world for fear of execution for what he had been.

A Jedi.

But what did it matter? Why was he hiding? He had no reason to live. He had failed. No one would miss him should he die. He should just turn himself over to the Emperor and except his death. Surly it would be less painful then the hell he was living each day.

Obi Wan got to his feet, holding Anakin's lightsaber tightly in his hand. He put it on his hip, and walked from his makeshift house. He walked for hours through the desert until he reached the closet city. He walked into the city centre his hood drown up against the blowing sand and heat. He would find a ship to take him to Coruscant, where he would walk proudly into what remained of the Jedi Temple. Accepting what ever fate awaited him. But as he was walking towards the ship centre, a small voice spoke into his mind.

"_Luke__…"_ He stopped walking and his eyes fell to the ground as he remembered the tiny bundle he had held in his arms. The young baby, that would need to be trained in the ways of the force if he were to be the one to destroy the sith. The young baby that would never know anything of his parents without Obi Wan. He needed Obi Wan, alive.

But the pain in Obi Wan's heart was too much for him. How was he suppose to live? All he ever felt was pain and heart break. He was truly broken.

It was then his eyes landed on the cantina. A small building with plenty of noises and smells. He felt his feet walking towards the building without even thinking. He walked into the cantina and sat down at the bar. He ordered a drink, and before he knew it the pain was gone. He was numb. He felt nothing.

And so Obi Wan drank. He drank and drank until he forgot his past, and all the pain that accompanied it.

Every moment Obi Wan was awake, he was drinking. He found it was the only way to live with the pain. The only way to numb it to a point where it no longer existed. It cured him of all his problems. All his worries and regrets.

Until one night when he drank past his limits. He couldn't get up off the floor where he had fallen off his chair. He lay on the floor, a piece of paper clutched to his chest as he struggled to breath. His eyes stared straight ahead of him, focussed on the lightsaber he had been holding moments before. The blue glow of the blade humming as it lay opposite his body casting the room in a blue hue. His eyes were full of tears and his face was red and puffy from the tears that had run down his cheeks. His body shook. His eyes swam as his vision blurred and his breathing became shallow. Yet his attention remained on the blue blade of Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Reminding him of the crystal clear blue eyes of his best friend, brother, son, and love. His heart clenched painfully as the memories of his apprenticeship flashed in his mind. Of them smiling and laughing together.

Happiness.

His eyes closed as he grasped at the feeling of love that bloomed in his heart, at the image of Anakin. His body curling in on itself as he shuttered and shivered. He gasped as he felt his heart rate slowing. He fought and kept a clear image of a smiling Anakin in his mind, as he finally let go. He focussed all of his attention on the smiling Anakin. A tiny curve forming upwards on his mouth as his body relaxed, and the force took his spirit into it. Leaving his body on the hard sand floor of his hovel. A spilt bottle of alcohol by his head and a piece of parchment clutched to his chest.

Even in death he hadn't let go.

And months later when his body was finally found; they read the note. And it was what that used to mark his grave. Six simple words that explained why he had met such an untimely death, and why he had done what he did. Six words was all it had taken, to rob him of his life, and cause him pain everyday.

Six words.

'_I'll love him. Until I die.' _

End


End file.
